


Imagine Me and You and You and Me

by lovelyumbrella



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ateez Universe, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Hala!Teez - Freeform, Humiliation, Hyung Kink, M/M, Making Out, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-cest, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyumbrella/pseuds/lovelyumbrella
Summary: “Promise you won’t be mad,” he said quietly.“I’ll try.”San nipped at the corner of his jaw, making him squeak. “Then I won’t-““I’m kidding! I promise I won’t get mad!”San grinned against Woo’s cheek, slowly trailing kisses up to his ear. Wooyoung shivered at the breath on it, whimpering slightly.“I want me and the other San to fuck you.”Or:After the truce between the light and dark Ateez teams, San and Wooyoung decide to spend some quality time with the other version of San.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Choi San
Comments: 31
Kudos: 186





	Imagine Me and You and You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I've been working on this off and on since November, but I just wasn't feeling it for a while and was busy with Lost Boy. But here we are, two and a half months later! ~15k of pure smut preluded by vague Ateez Universe theories (which have since been added to and changed but I didn't feel like going back and changing things oh well).
> 
> The Hala-teez members are differentiated by having their names/referred selves bold, but only out of dialogue. Please let meknow if I miss any or a scene is confusing!
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this! I didn't want to draw it out TOO much, but as time passed I ended up adding more and more and now here we are~

Wooyoung was on edge. It had been a little over a month since their **alter selves** had confronted them with **their** proposed truce, all sixteen of them occupying the same space. While their **other selves** _definitely_ had a much nicer headquarters (an abandoned castle/mansion) than his team did (which was just a run-down, abandoned warehouse), he felt uneasy to be in **their** territory. And it only seemed to be him who felt this way. Maybe it was because of his own, secret dealings behind certain members’ backs, or the fact that he now had to deal with _two_ suspicious Hongjoongs. Because while he loved his leader, he had become much more power-crazed and shady the last few months.

Wooyoung didn’t feel like he could trust anyone else, not even his **other self**. That Wooyoung was… off. **He** was much more reserved, quieter, and eyes always analyzing or darting around. They had interacted, off course, but the **other one** seemed distant and too reserved to be Jung Wooyoung, despite pretending to be cheerful and playful. There was clearly something going on with **him** on **his** own team, which should have made Wooyoung want to help **him** more. But instead, he felt uneasy, like his secrets were too close to the surface. The only person he trusted fully these days was San – _his_ San.

San was much better at faking normalcy than Wooyoung. He was confident and had seemed to jump on board with joining their **other selves** , but when he and Wooyoung lay in bed, he whispered his doubts and worries to the younger. At least, that’s how it had been at first. Wooyoung had noticed San conversing with his **alter** much more as of late, talking in quiet murmurs around the headquarters and shooting each other glances. Wooyoung tried to inquire about it, but San brushed him off.

It hurt Woo to think San was keeping secrets when he told the older everything. San simply asked Wooyoung to trust him, and that the **other San** wasn’t an enemy. He tried to trust San in what he was doing, but it was hard. How could he possibly trust **these people**? True, that **Hongjoong** had given them the ability to traverse worlds and take their lives back, but both leaders hadn’t gone into detail about it whatsoever.

San told Wooyoung to only trust **the alters** of the members he currently trusted, but what the older didn’t realize was that Woo _only_ trusted San completely. Yunho seemed neutral in all of the behind-closed-door dealings, and Mingi was the same. Yunho had secrets still and kept to himself, not even spending much time with Mingi anymore. And while Wooyoung dearly loved Yeosang, the older had become distant and wary after his imprisonment by the **other** **Wooyoung**. Wooyoung feared Seonghwa as of late, and Jongho was in Hongjoong’s pocket. So, that only left San to trust implicitly.

Wooyoung had tried to converse with the **other San** in an attempt at pleasing his lover. **San** was a bit more subdued, but seemed to enjoy Wooyoung’s company sincerely. **He** was similar to Woo’s San, and that helped the younger relax. **San** had expressed that **he** and **Wooyoung** had been just as close before, both emotionally and physically, but something had shifted since the truce.

“Maybe if he sees that I trust you two, he’ll relax,” **San** had hopefully suggested.

So, Wooyoung made the effort. And it seemed to work somewhat. The **other Wooyoung** started joining in on their conversations. Though **he** stayed beside **his San** and was still fairly quiet, it was progress. Wooyoung could see the **other San’s** eyes sparkle at the younger, ecstatic to be fixing **their** bond. It made Woo appreciate his San even more, seeking him out more often.

One night, as they cuddled in their afterglow, San tugged Wooyoung even closer than normal.

“He told me his Woo is still distant in private,” he said softly, his voice laced with pity. “That his Wooyoung has been sleeping alone ever since the truce and doesn’t want to be touched.”

Wooyoung frowned, wondering why San cared or was even telling him. “I thought they were getting better?”

“The other Wooyoung is, at least with the teams. But San was saying that Woo still doesn’t fully trust this truce, and it’s stressing him out.” San nuzzled into the back of Wooyoung’s head, whispering. “I can’t imagine having you not wanting to be near me.”

The way San had said that made Wooyoung’s heart hurt. Because he would feel the same way if San began to distance himself from the younger. And if the **other San** felt the same as his own, then surely that **Wooyoung** was also hurting.

“He’s probably scared,” Woo muttered, intertwining his fingers with San’s. “If he’s anything like me.”

San hummed, clearly already half-asleep. “We’ll just have to try harder to make him comfortable, then.”

San’s words were groggy and slurred, making Wooyoung giggle. He shut his eyes, trying to find sleep as he felt the older’s soft breaths on his neck. He couldn’t imagine not having this any time he wanted, not having the person who held his heart by his side. As he began to drift off, Wooyoung vowed to try and talk more with **the other** in private. To gain **his** trust and let **him** know **he** wasn’t alone. Woo wanted his San and **the other** to be happy, so he’d make any efforts he could.

********

Wooyoung was feeling touch-starved. He had just returned from a long, boring scouting mission that had lasted a few days. He had gone with Yunho and Jongho, along with their **alters** , which hadn’t been the worst people to be stuck with. He had taken the time to chat with his own **alter** , trying to build trust and let the other in. **Wooyoung** had been hesitant and quiet, but the longer they spent together, the more **he** relaxed. **He** hadn’t gone into any details of **his** wariness, yet **he** still opened up a bit.

Wooyoung was excited to tell San- both Sans, if he was honest. If San’s **alter** was happy, then San would be happy. It felt strange to care about these people he had hated so much before. It was because of San – of course it was. Because San always made Wooyoung a better person, more caring and empathetic. His heart swelled with the thought. It made him crave seeing his lover even more, so when the group returned to the base, he immediately rushed away. He knew the Yunhos would report to the leaders anyway; he could afford to miss the meeting.

He briskly walked down the long corridors, glancing in each room. San was usually either in the practice room, library, or in their shared room. Wooyoung almost walked past the library when he caught a glimpse of black hair. He caught himself on the doorframe, admiring the way the older was reading a fairly large book. His lips were slightly pursed, his brow furrowed as he read.

Their **alter selves** were identical in every way, making it hard to tell the difference sometimes. However, Wooyoung had noticed that his team had started dyeing and styling their hair different, perhaps to help differentiate. They also tended to wear brighter clothes, the **alters** opting for black more often than not. His San had dyed the majority of his hair jet black, the bleached streak now blue. Wooyoung had also decided to go with black and let his hair grow out more, contrasting his **other self** much more.

His eyes were drawn to the blue streak, confirming that the San in front of him was Wooyoung’s.

“Sannie!” he called, walking into the room excitedly.

San glanced up, his eyes warm as he smiled. “Oh, hey, Wooyoungie.“

Wooyoung rushed to him, ripping the book from his hands to throw his arms around the other’s neck. San blinked, taken aback by the action until Wooyoung crashed their lips together. San remained stiff for a moment, surprised, before relaxing and wrapping his arms around the younger. Woo hummed, running his tongue along San’s lower lip. The older opened and tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

San moved a hand to grip Wooyoung’s hair, tugging on it harsher than Woo had expected. He made a noise of surprise from the action, which seemed to spur San on more. His tongue curled devilishly around Woo’s, making the younger moan into his mouth. The kiss felt more fervent than normal, as though San had missed Wooyoung more than he seemed. He tugged on Woo’s hair more, growling into his mouth as he bit Wooyoung’s bottom lip.

The younger man gasped, bucking his hips forward subconsciously. This triggered something in San, apparently. He twisted their bodies, pushing Wooyoung against the edge of the table harshly. The wood pressed into his ass as San slipped a leg between Woo’s thighs.

“Fuck,” Wooyoung gasped, pulling away to gulp in air. “Someone might see.”

“So?” San murmured, moving his lips to Woo’s neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses there.

“ _Aah_ ,” the younger moaned, lightly. He gripped San’s shoulders. “S-since when do you not care? You always talk about scarring the other members.”

San paused, his body frozen. Wooyoung blinked, confused as San pulled away with a deep sigh.

“Fuck,” he muttered, running a hand through his hair. His gaze was on the ground, slightly obstructed by his bangs. Wooyoung was panting softly as he leaned on the table.

“San?”

“I’m sorry, Wooyoung,” he said sincerely, looking up at the younger with sad eyes. “I’m not… your San.”

Wooyoung felt the blood drain from his face, a lump in his throat. He wasn’t angry at **San** by any means; he was upset with _himself_ for not noticing sooner. His eyes focused on the blue streak, confused.

“But… your hair.”

“Did **Hongjoong** not tell you?” **San** blinked. “They want us all to match hair colors. Something about not noticing that there’s more than us than there should be.”

That made sense. But Wooyoung hadn’t been informed before the mission. He felt his face flush bashfully. “I see.”

“I’m so sorry, Woo. I should’ve-“

“It’s okay!” Wooyoung said quickly, trying to fix the awkward situation. “I’ll just, um… I’m gonna go.”

 **San** nodded as Wooyoung practically raced out of the library. He recalled how San talked about the **other Wooyoung** not being as physical as of late. This **San** must have been lonely and was probably just acting with **his** body. Wooyoung didn’t blame **him** , really. He felt bad more than anything, which was strange. To feel bad for not making out with someone. But, it wasn’t just _someone_. It was another version of San, the person he had given his heart to.

Wooyoung groaned, slowing his pace as he walked to his room. He was so thrown off by everything, stuck between feeling bad for leaving and being embarrassed. He knew talking to San would help, but also worried the older would be angry. San was a jealous person and though he never acted in anger, he was hurt easily. Woo almost considered not saying anything but decided against that almost immediately.

Wooyoung opened the door to his room, peeking in to see San sitting at the small desk, tapping a pen against the wood. San glanced over his shoulder, smiling similar to the **other** **San**. “Hey, Woo. How was the mission?”

Wooyoung groaned, heading to the bed and flopping down on it face-down. He heard the chair scrape against the floor, then felt San sit beside him.

“What’s wrong, love?” San asked gently, running a hand through the younger’s hair. Woo turned his head, pouting slightly.

“Promise you won’t get mad?”

“I’ll try,” San chuckled. “Depends on what you did.”

Wooyoung groaned again, pulling up his arms beneath his head as he turned back into the blanket. “Then I won’t tell you!”

San sighed, exasperatedly. “Young-ah.”

“You have to promise!”

“ _Fine_.” Wooyoung could hear the eye roll. “I promise I won’t get mad.”

Woo hesitated before sitting up on his knees. He stared down at the bed, still anxious to tell the other what had happened. When he looked up, San was watching him like a cat, waiting for Wooyoung to speak.

“Um…” he began, clenching the sheet in his fists. “I went looking for you first when I got back from the mission.”

“Aww,” San teased, smiling. Woo gave a weak smile back before pursing his lips once more.

“I thought I saw you in the library, but I guess it was the other San.”

“Oh, right. We had to dye our hair the same while you were gone. I guess nobody told you?”

“No.” Woo pouted. He hunched his shoulders, anxiety kicking in.

“Well, that probably made it awkward,” San chuckled.

“Yeah, well…” Wooyoung hesitated, watching San’s expression fall. He exhaled deeply, bringing his hands over his face and shutting his eyes. “I kinda sortamadeoutwithhim.”

San was silent, making Woo very nervous. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he swallowed hard, lowering his hands to look at his boyfriend.

“I’m so sorry, Sannie,” he said sincerely. “I-I really didn’t know, and he pushed me away after a bit! I think he was kinda just reacting to it without thinking. You know, c-cause you said he and his Wooyoung aren’t really getting along!” he babbled, trying to push out more information before San got angry at Wooyoung or the **other San**.

But, he just stared at Woo, his brow slightly furrowed. As the younger went to open his mouth, San placed a hand over one of his.

“Wooyoung, it’s okay,” he said quietly. “I’m not mad.”

“Not even at San?”

“I mean, I’m a little annoyed,” San huffed. “But if you weren’t giving me any attention and the other Wooyoung suddenly kissed me… I don’t know how I’d react.”

“I kinda feel bad,” Wooyoung admitted. “I’ve talked to my alter self a bit, and he’s kinda warming up. But whenever I tried to talk about their relationship, he just brushed me off. I don’t get it.”

“It’s something they need to work through,” San stated, squeezing Wooyoung’s hand. “There’s only so much you or I can say to help.”

“I guess.” Wooyoung pouted. “It just makes me sad.”

San beamed at the younger, leaning forward to ruffle his hair. “You’re so sweet.”

Wooyoung smiled and nuzzled into San’s hand as it slid to cradle his face. “I missed you.”

“Obviously,” San huffed. “You made out with the first person that looked like me.”

Wooyoung gawked, slapping San’s chest as he laughed. “Shut up!”

“Is that not what happened?”

“It’s _not_!”

San laughed, his dimples on full display. He caught Wooyoung’s hands as the younger tried to hit him, then yanked him into a hug instead. Woo refused to reciprocate it at first, pouting his lips before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. San sighed into his dark locks, then pulled him away enough to bring him into a soft kiss. Wooyoung felt a sense of déjà vu, and yet...

His San kissed tenderly and softly, whereas the **other** had been rougher, desperate even. San rarely got like that with Wooyoung, usually opting to be gentle and loving. It took a lot of goading and discussion to get San to tap into his rougher side, and even though it wasn’t as often. Which was fine by Woo; he adored San for the way he worshipped the younger in bed, murmuring praise and love and affection into his skin.

However, it was exciting to have kissed the **other San**. He felt guilty about liking it, especially when his San currently had his mouth against Wooyoung’s. It had just been so different, yet familiar and safe because it was still so _San_ -like.

It made him wonder what **the other** was like in bed.

“You okay?” San asked as he pulled away, frowning. “You seem kinda distracted.”

“Oh,” Wooyoung muttered, flushing. “I think I’m still kinda bothered about what happened. I’m sorry.”

He was a terrible boyfriend, to be thinking about someone else when San was right here. He didn’t deserve this wonderful man in front of him if that’s how he was going to act. San was staring at him, eyes flicking around Wooyoung’s face.

“What was it like?”

Wooyoung blinked comically, not sure if he had heard San correctly. “Wh-what?”

“To kiss the other San,” he stated simply, his voice holding no anger. “What was it like?”

“It, uh, it was… different?” Wooyoung offered weakly. “But also the same? If that makes sense. Like, it felt like I was kissing you, but also not like that.”

San’s brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of Woo’s words. The younger felt shy under the stare, laughing weakly.

“It doesn’t matter though! It just kinda threw me off, I guess.”

San hummed, thoughtfully. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could there was a knock on their door.

“Woo, it’s your Yunho!” Came the older’s voice. “Hongjoong wants to talk to you about the mission!”

“Okay!” Woo called, glancing sheepishly at San. “Sorry, Sannie.”

“Go,” the older said with a smile. “We can talk later.”

Wooyoung pecked him on the lips before leaving the room. He breathed a sigh of relief for the interruption. He wasn’t sure why San had started questioning the kiss like that, but it unsettled him. The older hadn’t seemed upset or jealous by it; just curious. Even so, Wooyoung wanted to put it behind him, hopefully burying the weird attraction he had to the **other San**.

********

A week and a half later, there was another mission. It would require most of the team, apparently, taking both Hongjoongs, Jonghos, and Mingis. Yeosang and Yunho were going from Wooyoung’s team along with the **alter Wooyoung**. Which was strange, but he didn’t question it too much. That **Wooyoung** took missions like crazy, as though **he** couldn’t stand to be in the headquarters. It made Wooyoung sad for **San** , considering **he** had wanted to stay behind this time.

It was a day after the others had left and Wooyoung was spending his time relaxing with San. They didn’t have any major assignments, and had spent the previous day training, so today was a cheat day. He hadn’t seen much of the others, but again, Wooyoung wasn’t concerned.

Though, San had seemed to be on edge most of the day, and a bit fidgety. He bounced his leg whenever they sat around or picked at his nail beds. He also kept checking the time, almost obsessively. Wooyoung had questioned him a few times but only gotten brushed off. It was annoying for sure.

After they finished a movie in one of the rec rooms, Wooyoung decided to take a shower. He was feeling grimy from being inside all day, and considered going outside for a bit with San. They didn’t get to all that often and it was a nice day for once. He suggestively told San about his shower, but the older was too preoccupied with whatever was bothering him to take the hint. Wooyoung had rolled his eyes and grumbled beneath his breath.

His mood was slightly soured as he scrubbed the day’s laziness from his body. San never passed up an opportunity to shower together, especially when Wooyoung suggested that _other_ activities could take place during. Even so, the younger figured that maybe his boyfriend was simply feeling cabin fever, and going out may actually help.

Wooyoung dried himself off quickly, redressing in some clean clothes and stepping into their room as he dried his hair.

“I think we should go outside,” he stated, head forward as he scrubbed his scalp. He heard San take a step towards him, then push Woo’s hands aside as he set to drying the younger off. Wooyoung hummed, pleased.

“Actually,” San said quietly. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh?” Wooyoung blinked as San pulled the towel away, tossing it into a laundry basket. “What is it, Sannie?”

San opened his mouth to speak, then shut it, eyes glancing everywhere but Wooyoung. The younger narrowed his eyes, folding his arms.

“Okay, why are you being so weird?” he huffed, arching a brow. “You’ve been like this all day.”

San stared at Wooyoung, taking a deep breath. “I know. I, uh, wanted to ask you something. And I know you tend to overthink things and get anxious so I had to wait.”

Wooyoung’s arched a brow in confusion. “San, what is it?”

San said nothing, instead closing the distance between them. He reached to gently grab Wooyoung’s chin between his index and thumb. Woo could see how dark San’s pupils were as he stared down at the younger’s lips. He waited for a beat then pulled Wooyoung into a kiss, tilting his head to angle it better. The younger was surprised, but melted into it anyway. He sighed and slid his hands up San’s chest to his shoulders while the older gripped his waist.

San pulled away slightly, his breath still on Wooyoung’s lips. “Promise you won’t be mad,” he said quietly.

Wooyoung let out a small laugh. “I’ll try.”

San nipped at the corner of his jaw, making him squeak. “Then I won’t-“

“I’m kidding! I promise I won’t get mad!”

San grinned against Woo’s cheek, slowly trailing kisses up to his ear. Wooyoung shivered at the breath on it, whimpering slightly.

“I want me and the other San to fuck you.”

System Error.

Shutdown.

Reboot.

Wooyoung’s jaw dropped, his heart skipping a beat as he forgot how to breathe for a moment. Had he heard that correctly? Was San fucking _insane_? Why was he okay with that? Sure, Wooyoung had briefly thought what the **other San** would be like in bed a few times since their kiss, but he didn’t take it seriously! It was like imagining idols in bed; it was just for his mind when he was bored. Why was San even _suggesting_ this? Had Wooyoung said something and this was a trap to get him to confess his infidelities? He hadn’t _done_ anything, though, so-

“Wooyoung.” San’s voice was firm, cutting through his thoughts. “Stop thinking.”

“S-sorry,” Woo mumbled face warm with embarrassment.

“I’m not forcing you to do this,” San said, softly. “But I didn’t want to give you too much time to think of all the reasons why you shouldn’t or anything like that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I told San to meet us in one of the unused bedrooms around this time. If we don’t show up soon, then he’ll know you didn’t want to and we move on.”

“But _why_?” Wooyoung almost shouted. “Why do _you_ want to? You’re _okay_ with this!?”

San was quiet for a moment. “I’ve thought a lot about it. You seemed like you were thinking about it after you two kissed, especially how lonely he’s been. It bothered me at first, but I realized it’s not like inviting one of the others into our bed. It’s me, just from a different timeline.”

Wooyoung was blown away. On the one hand, he was shocked with how calm San was about all of this. On the other, the idea of _two Sans_ fucking him was like his wettest dream. His mouth gaped as he floundered for words.

“Don’t overthink this,” San muttered, leaning in to place a kiss on his neck. “Yes or no. That’s all I need to hear.”

Wooyoung decided the best option was to turn off his brain and the loud thoughts buzzing through it. He frantically nodded. “Y-yeah. Yes. Oh my _God_ , yes.”

San chuckled against his neck, placing one more kiss before pulling away, interlacing their fingers. “Let’s go then.”

This was happening. Holy fuck this was happening. Wooyoung knew his hands were sweating, and he felt bad that San was holding one. He was suddenly so thankful he showered and wondered if that had been the reason San didn’t join. Woo could feel all the blood in his body wanting to rush down into his dick. But, he needed some semblance of self-control, and instead focused on the European paintings on the walls. Mm, yes. A snowy cabin? How lovely. Ooh, a horse stable on a range! Fascinating.

They came upon a set of old wooden doors at the end of the hallway, San pushing them open with one hand. Wooyoung hadn’t really explored this part of the base, having been told it was just extra storage rooms and a few bedrooms. **Alter Hongjoong** had mentioned wanting to build a music studio down here someday, but it wasn’t the right time. Weird.

It was just a lit up as the rest of the castle, but it was definitely quieter. Wooyoung could hear his heart beating in his ears as they walked down a hallway. He tightened his grip on San’s hand subconsciously, now understanding why San hadn’t told him earlier. They stopped in front of a closed bedroom and San glanced over at him.

“I’m good,” Woo breathed out, nodding. “Just, ah, a little nervous.”

“Oh, is the concept of having two versions of your boyfriend pleasure you unusual?” San teased, his smile causing Wooyoung to relax slightly. He tugged on the younger’s hand as he opened the door. Wooyoung took in a deep breath as they stepped in.

 **San** was lying on the bed, reading a book. **He** was dressed more casual than Woo had ever seen **him** ; black tee with sweatpants. **He** glanced over at the door as the two entered, blinking as **he** jolted upwards, eyes wide.

“You’re here,” **he** said, clearly surprised. “You cut it close.”

“I told you he overthinks,” San chuckled, releasing Woo’s hand to instead wrap an arm around him. “I’m pretty sure he almost had a panic attack on the way here.”

“I did not!” Wooyoung huffed, pursing his lips. “It was just surprising!”

“Are you okay with this, then?” **San** asked, standing. Woo felt his breath stutter as **he** walked over to the two. **San** stopped a foot away from them, brows furrowed. “It’ll be disappointing to start and then stop halfway through if you aren’t sure.”

Wooyoung felt a shiver run through his body. He had initially thought that **San** was worried about his comfort, but the way **he** said “disappointing” had made it seem more like Wooyoung would be a nuisance. He doubted **San** _didn’t_ care, but the dark look in **his** eyes _suggested_ otherwise.

“My Wooyoungie is too stubborn to quit,” San stated softly, moving to stand behind the younger, his arms around his waist and chin on his shoulder. “But I don’t think he’d want to anyway.”

“Oh?” **San** huffed, stepping forward into Wooyoung’s space, and the younger was suddenly hit with the fact that he was being corralled between the two.

“He couldn’t even focus on me the day you two kissed,” he huffed, feigning jealousy. “So rude, Young-ah.”

“Is that true?” **San** muttered, taking Woo’s chin between **his** fingers and staring at him. Wooyoung could feel his pulse quicken beneath his skin, swallowing hard.

“I-I…” Wooyoung stuttered before trailing off.

“Don’t be nervous,” San whispered in his ear, pressing a small kiss there. “It’s just me.”

Was it, though? It felt the same, but it also wasn’t. Wooyoung still wasn’t convinced this wasn’t some trick, as much as he wanted to trust San. What if this was a ruse or play to lock him up again? What if Hongjoong was blackmailing them into doing this to get rid of Wooyoung for good? What if-

“Stop thinking,” **San** growled, and before Wooyoung _could_ **he** leaned in to crash their mouths together and _oh_. Oh wow.

Wooyoung hadn’t forgotten what **San’s** mouth had felt like, but actually feeling it was 1000 times better than just recalling it. **San** bit down on the younger’s lip, and when Woo whimpered **he** shoved **his** tongue in, tilting **his** head for a better angle.

“There you go,” San murmured, his lips trailing down Wooyoung’s neck and pressing light kisses along the way. “Relax, babe.”

 **San’s** tongue curled around Woo’s, causing him to moan into the **other’s** mouth. **His** free hand moved beneath Wooyoung’s shirt, fingertips burning the bare skin of his hip. Woo could already feel his dick stirring in his jeans as **San** pulled him forward harshly.

“ _Haa_ ,” he pulled away, gasping for air as his chest heaved. **San** moved to his neck, biting down on the skin before soothing it with **his** tongue.

“I didn’t even get to finish working on your neck last time,” **he** huffed. When **he** bit down again Wooyoung cried out, jerking his hips forward.

“He’s so sensitive there,” San teased, nipping at Woo’s ear. “He makes the prettiest noises when you give his neck attention.”

“Mm, I can tell.”

Jesus Christ Wooyoung was going to die. Or, maybe he already _had_ and he had somehow been good enough to get to a Heaven he didn’t believe in. Because he was currently sandwiched between two Sans who were clearly intent on pleasuring him into nirvana. His skin was on fire, and suddenly it felt far too hot in the room for him to focus.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he moaned, his hands tightly balled in **San’s** shirt. Woo was panting heavily as **San** sucked more hickeys on his neck.

“Your skin feels hot,” San commented. He then shoved the **other San** away, who huffed. “Are you that turned on, Young-ah?”

“Just from some kissing and biting?” **San** teased, smirking.

“Are you two just going to tease me the entire time?” Wooyoung snapped, pouting. “That’s not what the kind of “teaming up on me” I imagined.”

“So what _did_ you imagine?” San muttered lowly in his ear, rucking up Wooyoung’s shirt. “And how long have you been imagining it?”

God damnit. Fuck his big mouth.

(Though, he wondered if that was on the table.)

“I, um…” Wooyoung trailed off, gasping lightly as San brushed his thumb over a nipple.

“Instead of just talking about it,” **San** gripped Wooyoung by the hem of his pants, “why don’t we worry about making it real?”

Both Sans paused and it took Wooyoung a moment to realize they were waiting for a confirmation from him. He inhaled deeply, trying to put out the flames licking the inside of his chest before he nodded furiously, his breath and words engulfed by the fire.

“All right,” San said softly. “Safeword and signal?”

“Utopia. Two taps,” Woo muttered.

“Just tell us if it gets to be too much, babe,” San murmured into his ear before pulling away and tugging Wooyoung’s shirt over his head.

“I doubt you’ll _want_ to stop, though.” **San** smirked, walking backwards and guiding Wooyoung with **him**.

When they reached the bed, **San** turned and pushed the younger onto it. Woo grunted as he landed, peering up as his San walked over to the bed to stand beside his **alter**. He stifled a groan as he looked up at them, knowing that he was about to get _wrecked_. It was probably why they had picked a room so far away from everyone; Wooyoung was by no means quiet, in or out of the bedroom. And with two Sans, he was sure it would get much noiser. As he realized this, a thought crossed his mind, and Wooyoung swallowed hard as his gaze flicked between the two.

“Should I… just call you both San?” he asked, softly.

They blinked before glancing at each other, clearly not having considered this. It was quiet for a moment, then **San** cocked a slight grin.

“My Woo likes to call me “hyung” in bed.”

San arched a brow, folding his arms as Wooyoung felt a shiver run down his spine.

“U-um, so should I-“

“Whatever you want, baby,” **San** muttered, grabbing Woo’s chin and forcing their eyes to meet. “As long as you’re good with screaming it later.”

San huffed, pushing against Wooyoung’s chest gently, urging him further onto the bed. “I’d call you cocky, but you _are_ me after all, so it might not be too far off from the truth.” He glanced at **San** before gesturing with his head. “Keep him busy while I get things ready.”

Wooyoung inhaled sharply as **San** crawled onto the bed with him while the other walked away. **San** shoved Woo onto his back as **he** caged the younger beneath **him** , leaning down far enough for **his** breath to tickle Wooyoung’s face.

“Last chance to back out,” **he** muttered, locking eyes with Woo.

Wooyoung huffed. “I’m not fragile. Or a coward.”

 **San** half-smirked, slotting a knee between Wooyoung’s thighs, just barely pressing against his groin. “Good to know.”

 **San** closed the space between their lips, shoving **his** tongue into Wooyoung’s mouth and immediately drawing a moan from the younger. Woo sighed into the **other’s** mouth as their tongues sloppily curled, **San’s** hot and wet. Their teeth knocked together as **San** moved to deepen the kiss, practically fucking Wooyoung’s throat. Woo whined, reaching a hand up to the **older’s** neck to tug **him** closer. But just as his fingers brushed along **San’s** skin, the **older** snatched his wrist from the air and slammed it back down against the mattress.

“I didn’t give you permission to touch,” **he** growled lowly, pulling away just enough to glare down at Wooyoung.

“S-sorry, Sa-“ He gasped, wincing as **San** dug **his** nails into his wrist. Woo hissed in pain, tightening his hand into a fist.

“Try again.”

“’m sorry, H-Hyung.” Wooyoung flushed, gazing up at the **older** with pursed lips. “I’ll remember.”

“You better,” **he** huffed, leaning back down to nip at Woo’s lip. “I thought you were gonna be good for us?”

“I will- I promise.”

 **San** scoffed as he trailed open-mouthed kisses along Wooyoung’s jaw. “We’ll see.”

 **He** made **his** way to Woo’s neck, sucking hard on the thick vein there. Wooyoung moaned loudly, bucking his hips up as he turned his head to the side, allowing more access for the **older**. When **San** was content with that mark, **he** moved to where neck met shoulder and worked on a mark there.

“ _Aah_ , Hyung…” Wooyoung’s eyes fluttered shut as he gripped the sheets with his free hand, his head lolling to the side as **San** moved to his collarbone. When the **older** bit down on the bone, Wooyoung keened, arching his back. His cock was stiffening in his pants, **San’s** knee just barely grazing it and creating delicious friction. But any time Woo pushed down against it, seeking more contact, **San** pulled it away just enough to tease the younger.

“You feeling good, Young-ah?” San cooed, coming to sit at Wooyoung’s side. Woo hadn’t even felt the other getting onto the bed, too dizzy from the feeling of **San’s** mouth on his burning skin, quelling the flames threatening to overtake him. Wooyoung cracked his eyes open to look up at San, who brushed aside his sweaty bangs.

Wooyoung arched into the touch just as **San** moved down to one of his nipples. “F-feels really good…”

“I heard you weren’t being good at first,” San stated, trailing his fingers to Woo’s lips. “You’re gonna make me seem like a liar.” He pushed his index and middle fingers into Wooyoung’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue as he moaned around them.

“If there are other timelines, I’m sure those Wooyoungs are brats too,” **San** huffed, nipping at the skin near Woo’s nipple. “There’s no such thing as a “good” Wooyoung.”

San laughed softly, thrusting his fingers in deeper. “I don’t doubt that.”

Wooyoung pouted, moving his tongue between and around the digits, feeling a bit of drool pooling at the corners of his mouth. He was gazing up at San with his most apologetic eyes, contrasting how lewdly he was sucking on the other’s hand. San arched a brow before removing them, a line of spit connecting to Wooyoung’s lips as he made a wet trail along the younger’s cheek.

“What do you want, baby?” he murmured, cupping Woo’s cheek.

“I just-“ He cut off with a gasp as **San** ran **his** tongue down Wooyoung’s sternum. “I-I want _more_.”

Wooyoung’s head felt light and foggy, his eyes struggling to stay open when they hadn’t even done anything yet. But the back-and-forth between the contrasting personalities of each San was dizzying, making it hard for Woo to keep up. Part of him wondered if he was perhaps asleep, the lights blurring with that dream-state haze. He was slightly terrified he would wake up before anything _truly_ happened, so he was eager to get on with it.

“Can’t handle the teasing today?” San chuckled, pulling his hand away. “Too used to just getting what you want right away?”

“Always needy and demanding,” **San** scoffed, lifting **his** head from Wooyoung’s skin.

Wooyoung huffed, pushing up onto his forearms abruptly and glaring between the two. “ _You’re_ the ones who conspired behind my back for all of this, but _I’m_ somehow the needy one? I’m sure you dicks had a good time planning all this out, but either hurry up and fuck me or do weird selfcest or masturbation and just jerk each other off without me!”

The room was silent between the three, save for Wooyoung’s gentle huffs. He wasn’t actually angry at the two, but he was _so_ sexually frustrated at this point, his cock almost-hard with no attention on it. It didn’t help that **San** had started tugging Woo’s pants down while the other two were still completely dressed. He was overwhelmed with their constant teasing and just wanted something _more_.

However, the two simply stared at Wooyoung expressionless, **San** sitting up on **his** heels as **he** pulled away from the younger. Woo watched them flick their eyes towards each other, locking them before a smirk reflected on their twin faces.

“Fine, then,” San said after a moment, leaning towards his **alter**.

Wooyoung’s brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to relay his confusion. However, no words came from his dropped jaw as he watched the two lean into each other, connecting their lips. A strangled noise came from his throat and his dick twitched in his pants as he watched the two sloppily make out, clearly putting on a show for the younger.

“What ar-“ He leaned towards them, but **San** shoved him back down onto his forearms with **his** free hand, the other wrapping around San’s neck and tilting his head. Woo whimpered, pouting as he was denied once more when he tried to touch either of them. He hadn’t expected them to _actually_ tease him like this, and Wooyoung slightly regretted his blow up now that he was being subjected to the show.

He watched intently as the two panted into each other’s mouths, catching glimpses of their tongues wetly moving together between their parted lips, the obscene noises filling the quiet room. It was ridiculously loud and messy, like the exaggerated kisses shared in a bad porno. And yet, the low groans and sighs of pleasure were all sounds Wooyoung knew were real. Which meant they were _enjoying_ this.

Woo watched San suck in the **other’s** lower lip, nibbling at it lightly before running his tongue over the teased mark. **San** let out a stuttered groan before **his** fingers tightened on San’s neck and **he** roughly dragged the other back in. San made a noise in surprise, then sighed; Wooyoung could hear the **other** sucking on his tongue and it made heat coil deep in his gut.

He knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of both sets of mouths; to feel the soft, plush lips against his own. To feel those devilish tongues curling around his own, demanding submission and mapping out every inch of Woo’s mouth. To feel teeth biting at his lips, his tongue, his skin.

Jesus fucking Christ. Wooyoung felt his neglected cock _weep_.

It definitely wasn’t something Wooyoung had _thought_ he would be into, yet here he was, feeling all the blood in his body rush south into his horrifically interested cock. Neither one seemed to be trying to gain the upper hand on the other for now, instead sharing languid, wet kisses for show rather than an end goal.

It was… interesting, that was for certain. San had always been the more dominant one in their relationship, despite the way Wooyoung presented himself. And yet, this other **San** had shown **himself** to be rougher, **his** dominance contrasting San’s. But because both were usually the unrelenting one when it came to either Wooyoung, watching them figure out their roles was fascinating.

San’s hand snaked its way to the **other’s** hair, running his fingers through the dark locks as he sighed. In response, and perhaps in return for earlier, **San** bit down on the other’s lower lip, drawing a groan from him. They parted just enough for the **alter** to trail **his** lips up San’s jaw, biting down and licking along it. San let out a low whine from the back of his throat as he bared it for the **other** , the sound making Wooyoung’s cock twitch.

He hadn’t _ever_ heard San make that noise before.

 **San** was cupping the other’s throat, giving it a slight squeeze while the wet noise of **his** kisses flooded the air. San was panting and gasping, his eyelids fluttering in obvious pleasure, chest heaving. He watched San bite his lip (holy _fuck_ ) as a broken moan escaped his throat, only muffled by his restraint at keeping his mouth shut. A low growl came from **San** , **his** heavy breaths audible for a moment before **he** latched back onto the offered neck.

Wooyoung could only imagine the marks being left on his boyfriend. And while part of him was jealous, seeing San’s face while it happened was fucking amazing. Woo never knew his brows furrowed and Adam’s apple bobbed when he had his neck sucked and bitten. Or that his pink lips parted so slightly for him to lick as he clutched at the **other**. Seeing San be put in a vulnerable or submissive position was completely new territory. And it was undeniably _hot_.

He briefly wondered if that’s what San would sound like if the **other** -

When Wooyoung let out a whimper, pursing his lips as he swallowed, San opened his eyes and glanced at his lover from the corner of them. They were hooded, but Wooyoung could still see how blown out his pupils were.

“Enjoying the view?” he panted, smirking at the younger. He voice was strained, however, as he clearly held back moans.

“You’re free to leave whenever,” **San** stated as **he** pulled away, licking **his** lips. “We don’t want to annoy you with our “masturbation” or whatever.”

They stared at Wooyoung, mirrored smirks on their faces as he pouted, ducking his head slightly. He felt small normally under San’s gaze; being under a second set of piercing eyes made him want to crawl beneath the blankets.

“Unless you actually want to stay, Wooyoungie?” San quirked a brow.

“But you don’t get to without a punishment,” **San** added, eyes glinting with mischief. “You’ve been _very_ bad, Young-ah, after your San told me how good you could be.”

“I’m so disappointed.” San frowned, feigning a pout. “I expected better of you.”

God damn it.

Wooyoung hunched his shoulders, sticking his bottom lip out a bit in shame. He hated when he wasn’t being praised, instead treated like a misbehaving child. And receiving that disappointment two-fold made him want to cower at their feet and beg for forgiveness. He slowly pushed himself back up to rest on his palms, and when they didn’t shove him down, he spoke.

“I’m sorry. I’ll be good now, I promise.”

“You promised before, too,” **San** huffed.

Wooyoung gulped. “I’ll take whatever punishment you give me. I won’t complain about it at all.”

The two Sans looked at each other, as though considering Wooyoung’s words. San leaned over to the younger, cupping his chin and swiping his thumb over Woo’s bottom lip. His eyes were hooded as he leaned in, and for a moment Wooyoung wondered if he was going for a kiss. Wooyoung’s eyes drooped as San got closer, but he blinked when the older stopped a few centimeters short.

“You don’t get to come,” he murmured, voice low and husky. “Not until we tell you to. If you do, we’ll kick you out and finish what you couldn’t.”

Wooyoung’s eyes widened, a shiver running down his spine at the thrill- as well as the fear- of what he was about to agree to. He could tell San was serious about the challenge, his eyes hinting at irritation.

“Do I make myself clear?”

“Y-yeah,” Wooyoung breathed out, nodding.

San searched his face for a moment, as though in disbelief at Wooyoung’s agreement. But after a moment, he gave a slight nod before leaning in and pressing a light kiss to his lips. “Good boy.”

Wooyoung preened at the praise as San moved his hand to cup Woo’s face. He closed the distance between them once more, his lips pressing harder against Wooyoung’s as his tongue ran along the younger’s lips. Woo moaned softly, opening his mouth to let his boyfriend enter and deepen the kiss. It was slow and sensual – typical for his San, but Wooyoung loved it all the same.

As they shared languid kisses, **San** silently moved **his** hands back to Woo’s pants before yanking them down. Wooyoung gasped, pulling away slightly from the kiss as the **other** began to mouth at his strained cock beneath his boxers. Woo groaned, low in his throat as San moved his lips to the side of his neck that **San** hadn’t already marked. He sucked and nipped at the skin, less harsh than his **counterpart** , but the action still made Wooyoung whimper between pants.

He could feel his skin beginning to alight once more from the attention he was receiving, shutting his eyes as he clutched at San’s shirt. He realized that he was almost completely naked now while the other two hadn’t removed anything. And honestly? That just wouldn’t do.

“Wh-why do you b-both get to be dressed,” he stuttered, struggling with the words as San moved lower on his neck, “wh-when I’m not?”

“Feeling shy?” **San** huffed, smirking. “You’re also the only one receiving attention right now, so it’s only fair isn’t it?”

“But…” Wooyoung’s protest died on his tongue as he bit the inside of his cheek. San pulled away just enough to look at his boyfriend, his hot breath still tickling Woo’s freshly-marked neck.

“Is that it? You’re shy?” he questioned before grinning. “Or are you just wanting to see us naked, too?”

Wooyoung flushed heavily, looking down. “I just thought… you guys might not be comfortable.”

San glanced over at his **counter**. “See? He can so _cute_ sometimes.”

But **San** narrowed his eyes, lifting up and leaning towards Wooyoung’s face. “I think he’s just impatient. So eager to get fucked by us, Young-ah?”

Woo flushed at the words, stammering to get words out as the other San chuckled, cupping his chin.

“But can you blame him?” San huffed at his **counterpart**. “How would you feel with two Wooyoungs, hm?” He paused before eyeing Woo once more, gaze dark. “He probably can’t help but act like a little slut.”

Wooyoung whined in the back of his throat at the name, his mouth suddenly dry. Name-calling was something they had talked about and tried, though San didn’t seem to be as interested in it as Woo. But when he _did_ humiliate the younger… It did things to Wooyoung. He _definitely_ had a kink.

“Did you lie, Youngie?” San continued after considering the other’s words. “Do you actually care about our comfort? Or are you just too excited to be filled with our cocks?”

“You’ve been lying all night, so it’ll be bad if you dig yourself a bigger hole.”

Wooyoung’s gaze flicked between the two before he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m sorry… I-I want you guys to feel good, but I’m…” he opened his eyes, his skin on fire, “I just want _more_.”

San sighed, moving his hand from Woo’s chin to cup his cheek affectionately. “Good boy for telling the truth.”

“But you still lied,” **San** stated, coldly.

“So…”

Suddenly, San was moving to sit behind Wooyoung on the bed before roughly grabbing the younger’s shoulders and pulling him to lie down. Woo gasped, San pressing his wrists into the bed while the **other** tore Wooyoung’s boxers off, exposing him completely.

“Wh-what’re you doing?” he whimpered, testing his boyfriend’s grip. San tightened his fingers and pushed harder, causing Woo’s heart to pound in his chest.

“We’re gonna have a little test,” **San** said as **he** smirked, leaning down until **his** lips were centimeters from Wooyoung’s twitching cock. “If you can hold out for long enough, we’ll go ahead and move this along. We’ll give you ‘ _more_.’”

“But you can’t come, Young-ah,” San quipped, leaning over to stare at Wooyoung’s face. “Or else we’re done, remember?”

Wooyoung swallowed, nodding lightly as he gazed up at San. “H-how long?”

“Until we decide we’re impressed.”

Fuck.

Wooyoung opened his mouth to protest, but as soon as he did **San** was licking a stripe up **his** cock, instead forcing a groan out of his throat. Without thinking, he tried to move his hands to grip at **San** or the sheets until he heard a growl from above him. He meekly looked up at San, who was frowning down on the younger. Wooyoung clenched his fists, willing himself to not struggle against the older.

 **San** , meanwhile, was gripping Woo’s thighs tightly, kneading the supple flesh before shoving them apart more. Wooyoung felt horrifically exposed in this position and felt his skin flush in embarrassment, turning his head to the side to try and hide his face.

“He’s _definitely_ shy now,” **San** sneered, pressing **his** fingers deeper into Wooyoung’s legs. “It’s a good look on you, Young-ah. Spread out like this for us.”

Woo whimpered in the back of his throat, the humiliation seeping into all of his muscles while San chuckled darkly above him.

“He actually shuts up when he’s embarrassed.”

“He won’t be quiet for long,” **San** muttered, huskily.

He wrapped his lips around the head of Wooyoung’s cock, running his tongue along the bottom of the head and ripping a moan from the younger. Woo dug his nails into his palms, no doubt creating little crescents as **San** sucked hard at the tip. **He** swirled the precome around before slowly bobbing **his** head, letting the wet mess ooze past **his** lips and down Wooyoung’s cock.

“Fuck,” Woo gasped, bucked upwards slightly. **San** moved **his** hands to his hips, pressing and forcing them down. **He** slurped loudly around Wooyoung’s cock as **he** began to bob **his** head faster, the room filling with the obscene sounds alongside Woo’s heavy breathing.

“Does it feel good, Youngie?” San cooed, rubbing his thumb along Wooyoung’s wrist.

“ _Aah_ \- y-yeah,” he moaned, gazing up at him.

“Why don’t you tell **him** how much you like it?”

Wooyoung bit his lip, holding back a groan as he lifted his head to look down at the **other**. **San** slowed down, **his** dark eyes boring into Woo.

“I-it feels really good, Hyung,” he breathed out, his thighs twitching. “Don’t stop, _please_.”

“Already begging, hm?” San hummed. “You must really be desperate for cock today.”

Wooyoung whined at the degrading words, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt at hiding his shame. It didn’t do much, of course, but being held down the way he was didn’t leave for many options.

 **San** , however, focused on sucking Wooyoung off harder, sinking lower down his cock until his nose was almost pressed into Woo’s pelvis. It felt so good after being teased before; San didn’t edge him for very long the few times they had dabbled in this sort of thing. Wooyoung lived for praise and worship, so being forced beneath the Sans and humiliated this way was unfamiliar.

But holy fuck did he _adore_ it.

Wooyoung’s moans grew more frequent as **San** moved faster, sucking harder and running **his** tongue along the thick vein. The younger was writhing beneath the two, occasionally twisting his wrists subconsciously and causing San to tighten his grip almost painfully. He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him and panic settled alongside it.

“ _Nngh_ … S-slower, Hyung- _please_ ,” Wooyoung moaned, biting his lip. “I’m- _aah_ , I’m close.”

“You’ll just have to hold it, then,” San muttered, deeply. “What’s the point of the game if we go easy on you?”

“N-no,” Woo whimpered, his nails digging into his hands harder than ever as he shut his eyes. “It feels too good...!”

 **San** hollowed his cheeks, pulling off with a lewd pop as **he** moved a hand to jerk Wooyoung off, running **his** lips along the slick cock. “You’ll feel even better if you hold it in, Youngie.” **He** dipped his tongue into the slit, causing Woo to keen loudly.

“Have some self-control for once,” San chided with a sigh. “You’re such a little glutton for pleasure.”

“Expects us to just give him a good fucking ‘til he comes, like the little brat he is,” **San** huffed, squeezing Woo’s dick tighter in **his** hand. “God forbid he has to work for it.”

“He’s always been a little pillow princess. And if he doesn’t get it right away he whines and cries.” San leaned over to lock eyes with Wooyoung. “Does that seem fair, Wooyoungie? That we do all the work while you come over and over?”

Wooyoung whimpered, feeling tears prick his eyes from the verbal berating. “N-no…”

“Isn’t it fair that you be the one to wait until we have our fun?”

Wooyoung’s brain was mush, torn between focusing on **San’s** soft hand gliding up and down his weeping cock, trying not to come, and giving San an answer that might let the older ease up on him. He sniffled between pants before nodding his head.

“Words, Woo,” **San** growled, pinching hard at Wooyoung’s inner thigh.

“ _Ngh_!” he mewled, flinching from the touch. He stared up at his boyfriend, vision hazy with lust and pain and shame. “Y-yeah. I should b-be the one to wait.”

“And will you?”

“Y-yes! I promise!”

San hummed before looking at his **counterpart**. “Why don’t you try a little longer? See if he can _really_ hold out.”

Wooyoung choked out a sob as **San’s** lips wrapped tightly around his aching cock once more, returning to the pace **he** had previously been going. “ _Aah_ \- fuck! Please!”

He felt so lost in the clouds, tears brimming in his eyes as he slammed them shut, biting his lip so hard he was certain it would bleed. **San** was swirling **his** tongue and hollowing **his** cheeks and taking Wooyoung all the way to the back of **his** throat. He was in blissful agony, so close to finally coming but knowing that if he did, their fun would end. It would be an awful shame to not actually have them fuck him after all of this, but more importantly, Wooyoung was determined to get both Sans off.

Preferably inside of him.

“You’re doing so good right now,” San praised, soft voice cutting through the filthy soundtrack of squelches and moans. “Hold on a little while longer, baby.”

“I c-can’t,” Wooyoung sobbed, feeling a tear leak from his eye. “I’m- _fuck_ , I’m so close, Sannie.”

“I know, baby,” San sighed, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles into Wooyoung’s skin. “You were so excited to do this today, hm? We were going to all have fun, but you had to keep being a bad boy.”

“I’m sorry,” Woo sniffled. “I’m _sorry_ \- I know I was bad.”

San hummed in acknowledgment. Then, he clicked his tongue, and suddenly all the pressure on Wooyoung’s dick was gone. He blearily opened his eyes, vision still hazy as he panted and his legs trembled. San released Woo’s wrists as the **other** placed kisses along his hips and stomach. Lifting the younger’s head onto his lap, San leaned down to press a sweet, chaste kiss to Wooyoung’s lips.

“You did so well, babe,” he murmured softly, pressing his lips to Woo’s forehead. “I’m so proud of you, Wooyoungie.”

Woo sighed deeply, body relaxing and warmth spreading through it at the praise. **San** pressed a soft kiss to Wooyoung’s sternum before lying beside him, **his** hand rubbing soothing shapes onto the younger’s skin.

“You did _very_ well,” **San** muttered, lightly pecking Woo’s shoulder. “San was right when he said you could handle it.”

“You ready to keep going?” San asked, ruffling his hair. “Or do you need a minute?”

“I swear to God,” Wooyoung grumbled, shutting his eyes. “If neither of you get inside me in the next five minutes I’ll _scream_.”

“You’ll scream no matter what,” **San** said lowly, pinching Woo’s arm.

San huffed above him, rolling his eyes as he glanced at the **other**. “Would you like to do the honors?”

“Honors, or work?” **San** scoffed, but sat up nonetheless, reaching across the bed for something. Wooyoung saw a small bottle of lube in **his** hands as **he** moved back between Wooyoung’s legs, giving them a light slap. “Knees up.”

Wooyoung shakily bent his knees, spreading his legs more to give **San** more access. The **older** popped open the lube bottle, pouring out onto **his** fingers as Woo trembled in excitement. He could feel San slipping down the bed to lie beside him, skimming his lips along Wooyoung’s burning skin. The younger inhaled sharply as he felt a finger tracing his rim, the lube cold against the sensitive skin and causing him to close his legs slightly.

“Just relax,” San said soothingly, leaning to flick his tongue over Woo’s nipple. His other hand ran down his hip to the back of his thigh and tugged it to its original position. “We’ll make you feel so good, baby.”

Wooyoung let out a shuddered breath, forcing himself to relax despite the pounding in his chest. He gave a slight nod, despite neither asking him a question before he felt **San’s** finger breach his hole. He gasped, arching his back in surprise as the digit slowly entered him, deeper and deeper until he felt **San’s** knuckles pressed against him. It didn’t burn or hurt; Wooyoung and San were active enough that he adjusted quickly and easily to one finger.

 **San** gripped the other thigh tightly as **he** began to thrust **his** finger in and out, letting Woo get used to the slight stretch. San, meanwhile, was working on a nipple, running his tongue along it in flat stripes and teasing it lightly with his teeth.

“Another,” Wooyoung breathed, a small moan seeping into his voice.

“So eager to be filled,” **San** huffed, but pulled **his** finger out anyway, the tips of two poking at the hole. “Or do you just get fucked enough that one isn’t enough?”

“Little bit of both, I’d say.” San smirked, biting down on Woo’s nipple. “Still feels tight around your cock, though, I’ll promise you that.”

Wooyoung keened at the teasing, squirming beneath their ministrations before letting out a groan as **San** pushed both fingers in. He still moved slowly, but Wooyoung could feel a stretch now, bordering on pleasurable and aching. This time, however, **San** began to prod around for the bundle of nerves inside. When **he** found it, Wooyoung let out a moan and lashed his hand out to tangle his fingers tightly in San’s hair.

Apparently, that was all the incentive **San** needed to move **his** fingers faster, the pads brushing against his prostate every few thrusts. The loud squelching was barely audible over Wooyoung’s moans, growing in volume and pitch. He squirmed beneath the ministrations; **San’s** fingers sending sparks jolting through his veins while the other sucked and soothed marks onto his tan skin.

“Holy fuck,” he gasped out, his body unable to decide whether to arch up into San’s warm mouth and teasing teeth or down against the fingers fucking him.

“Don’t get too excited,” **San** sneered, slowing **his** fingers’ pace. “You’re still on thin ice for now.”

Wooyoung could only whimper in response, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the fingers spread out wide, scissoring him open. “ _Ngh_ \- ah _,_ Hyung…”

“You really _are_ tight,” **he** huffed, digging **his** other hand into Woo’s thigh. “Feels like I won’t even fit inside.”

San snickered, laving his tongue over a pert nipple before pulling away. Wooyoung pouted, glancing up at his boyfriend.

“Oh, don’t worry. As soon as his hole feels a cock near it, suddenly it’s a vacuum.” He turned his gaze to Woo, quirking a brow and smirking. “Makes me wonder which hole is hungrier for cock?”

“Y-you’re both- _ah_ , fuck… you’re both a-assholes,” Wooyoung gritted out between pants, moving the arm not clutching San to rest over his eyes.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t taken seriously; the two simply chuckled darkly. Suddenly, the two fingers inside him pulled out and for a moment Wooyoung feared he had pushed too far. He swung his arm away, sitting up to glance down at **San** \- and possibly beg for forgiveness.

To his relief, however, **San** was pouring the lube on **his** three fingers, expressionless. **He** must have felt Woo’s eyes on **him** , lifting **his** gaze up to the younger.

“It’s hard to take your little insults seriously,” **he** began, the tips of **his** fingers poking at the ring of muscle, “when we all know you’re completely desperate.”

“He’s just not used to being teased this much,” San hummed. “He can be such a whiner when I do it, and now there’s two of us torturing the poor thing.”

“Feeling sorry for him?” **San** huffed, arching a brow. The other turned to face his **alter** , and Wooyoung could see the edge of a smirk.

“Not at all. I’m just saying he’s acting tough ‘cause he knows he’s about to be _ruined_.” San lolled his head back towards Wooyoung, his eyes sharp and dark. “Isn’t that right, baby?”

Perhaps Wooyoung should have updated his last will and testament recently. Oh well.

Wooyoung’s mouth fell open, gaping like a fish as he struggled to find words- or anything to say in response. Because he rarely heard his San speak about him like that, but more importantly was the fact that San was _right_.

“With our line of work, there are worse ways to go.” **San** laughed darkly, slowly pushing **his** fingers into Wooyoung. The younger threw his head back in a drawn out moan, feeling the digits go deeper and deeper as they stretched him out even more. His thighs trembled from the mild burn, but mostly in anticipation as he finally felt **San’s** fingers bottom out. He panted open-mouthed as they stopped their movements, giving him a moment to adjust.

“Feels good?” San purred, wetly kissing Wooyoung’s sternum. “Nice and full, Young-ah?”

“ _Mn_ , I- yeah,” he groaned, clutching the bed sheets. “S’good.”

“Good.”

Wooyoung ran his tongue along his bottom lip as he stared up with bleary vision. Just as he began to catch his breath, however, **San** was retracting **his** fingers then thrusting them in hard.

“ _Aah_!” Wooyoung cried out, arching his back as **San** started ramming the digits into him. He was aware of whimpers and moans flowing unabashedly from his lips. “F-fuck! So goo-“

He was cut off with San shoving his tongue into his lover’s mouth, making a noise of surprise before melting into the contact. It was all teeth and tongues, and Wooyoung was distantly reminded of the makeout session the Sans had shared before. How long ago had that been? It felt like hours to Woo, though that simply couldn’t be. He chalked it up to the fact that he had been hard this entire time without coming, and that itself was torture. Could he really be blamed for losing track of time, then?

Wooyoung moaned around San’s tongue as it licked the inside of his mouth. If **San** was fucking Wooyoung with **his** fingers, then the other seemed to want to fuck his throat with his tongue. The younger shuddered as he realized this was certainly a prelude for what was to come, and the realization made him whine. San pulled from Woo’s open mouth, a string of saliva connecting their lips before breaking as the older panted.

“God, I love the noises you make.” He smirked down at Wooyoung. “Can’t wait to hear how loud you get with us.”

“Why do you think I chose this part of the castle?” **San** said coolly, choosing at that moment to scissor all three fingers.

“ _Ngh_! Ah- Oh, _God_!” Wooyoung cried out, the stretch bordering on painful, but still on the pleasant side. His thigh muscles tensed and his fingers hurt from the death grip he had on the blankets. “H-Hyung, _please_!”

“’Please’ what?”

“I-I’m good! I promise!” he whimpered, shutting his eyes. “I’m r-ready.”

He felt San shift beside him. “How does it feel? Is he just being impatient?”

“Well, _duh_ ,” **San** huffed, **his** fingers slowing their pace. “But he’s prepped enough, I’d say. Unless you wanna torture him some more?”

Wooyoung shook his head furiously, holding back a choked sob. “N-no...”

“I think he’s had enough,” San stated, sighing.

“You sure you’re just not sick of waiting?” **San** teased, pulling **his** fingers out with a lewd squelch. “Can’t hold it in anymore?”

“Like you’re not,” San snapped back, huffing. “You were ready to fuck him on a library table just because of a _kiss_.”

Wooyoung huffed out a laugh, running a hand through his hair as he opened his eyes. Just as he did, however, **San** was grabbing his wrist and yanking him up into a sitting position.

“Like you didn’t want it,” **he** muttered lowly, **his** face inches from Woo’s.

Before Wooyoung could give a bitchy retort, **San** leaned in to press their lips together. It was hungry and full of lust, but much slower and tamer than previous kisses. Wooyoung sighed into **his** mouth, **San’s** tongue curling around his own languidly. The **older** ran a hand up Wooyoung’s bare torso, thumbing idly at a nipple and swallowing Woo’s soft moan.

 **He** pulled away slowly, giving Wooyoung’s lower lip a hard suck before pulling back completely, a small smirk on **his** face. Woo’s eyes fluttered open just as another hand tugged on his hair, forcing him to turn his head to the other San.

Who had, apparently, been undressing during his kiss with **San**.

Wooyoung pouted, mildly annoyed he hadn’t been able to watch San get naked, but as he was about to voice this complaint San was already connecting their mouths. He shut his eyes on instinct, but was able to hear the **other’s** clothes shifting now that he focused. He groaned, feeling his cock twitch as San cupped his jaw, tilting his head to slot their lips together.

Wooyoung’s head felt so light, his blood bursting into flame beneath his skin. He panted heavily into San’s mouth, his chest heaving. He felt hotter than before and felt the sweat collecting on his skin as he moaned, eyes fluttering beneath their lids. San pulled away, pressing one last quick kiss to his lips.

“You ready?” he asked, softly.

Wooyoung kept his eyes shut, taking deep, quiet breaths as he nodded.

“Words, Young-ah,” the **other** said, grabbing his chin and turning his head. Wooyoung opened his eyes to look at **San** , who was staring him down seriously.

“Yeah,” Wooyoung breathed out, giving another nod. “I’m good. I’m ready.”

The two stared at each other before **San** nodded, huffing out a sharp breath. “All right then.” **He** glanced over Woo’s shoulder to the other, who chuckled.

“It’s your pick.”

 **San** smirked devilishly, then gripped Wooyoung’s waist and roughly flipped him over. Woo just caught himself on his forearms just as the **other** grabbed his hips, pulling them back and up. San fluidly shifted to sit in front of Wooyoung, tilting his chin up as the **other** spread his legs. Wooyoung’s eyes shifted down to San’s cock; the head an angry read and leaking, no doubt aching from its lack of attention and confinement. The sight alone made Woo’s mouth water and a shudder run down his spine.

“That eager to get it in your mouth?” San scoffed, his other hand running through Wooyoung’s dark locks.

Wooyoung was so out of it, head up high in the clouds, that he could only gaze up at San, lips parted as he took deep breaths. His balls felt heavy from the constant teasing and denial and he wanted nothing more than for them to just hurry up and fuck him until he couldn’t even _think_. Because thinking and speaking were becoming too difficult for Wooyoung at this point, his body trembling with anticipation and absolute need to come.

After a few moments of him dumbly staring up at San, the older laughed, squeezing his jaw.

“I think we broke him,” he sneered. “He can’t even talk back or answer a simple question.”

“Hm,” the **other** hummed, running **his** hands up Wooyoung’s side as **he** draped **himself** over the younger. **He** caged Woo between **his** arms, **his** cock firm against the younger’s ass and teeth grazing the shell of his ear. “Maybe we should wait until he’s ready to talk.”

Wooyoung all-but sobbed, his head falling forward as his shoulders shook from the threat. “F-fucking- please, _no_ ….!”

“God, you’re such a sadist,” San scoffed, and suddenly the **other** was lifting off of Woo. “I’d actually like to get my dick wet sometime today, you know.”

The **other** huffed from behind Wooyoung. “Isn’t the saying, “good things come to those that wait”?”

“I don’t think that quote is referring to edging, to be fair.”

“We don’t know what all Lincoln got up to in his-“

“For fuck’s _sake_!” Wooyoung cried, lifting his head up and glaring over his shoulder. “ _Just fuck me already_!”

As he panted heavily, Wooyoung was a little proud to see **San** startle in surprise, **his** eyes wider than he had ever seen them. The younger groaned, falling forward and resting his head on his arms.

“I’ll cry, I’ll beg- I’ll do whatever the hell you want but _please_! Get on with it!”

It was silent for a moment between the three, save for Wooyoung’s heavy breathing. San huffed from above him, cradling his face to force Woo to look up.

“All right, Young-ah,” he said softly. “No need to cry.”

Wooyoung pouted angrily, moving to rest on his palms. “I’m not crying, asshole.”

San grinned down at him, chuckling as he **other** gripped Wooyoung’s hips tightly, drawing a small gasp out of him.

“But you might be in a minute,” **he** muttered huskily, the sound of the lube bottle opening pervading the air.

And, to be honest, **he** might not have been wrong. But at least then Wooyoung would have a minimum of one dick inside of him.

Wooyoung could feel the head of **San’s** lubed cock poking at his entrance and he moaned lowly, shuddering and pushing back slightly. **San** tightened **his** fingers into a bruising grip as **he** slowly pushed past the rim.

“ _Aah_ ,” Wooyoung groaned, gripping the bed sheets and letting his head fall forward. There was the slightest burn, but Woo was so wound up at this point that all his body seemed to care about was finally being filled and clenching down.

“God,” **San** gritted out through **his** teeth, “you’re fucking _tight_.”

“Relax, babe,” San cooed above him. Wooyoung nodded, groaning as he exhaled deeply and relaxed his lower half.

 **San** sighed, pushing in a bit further and shallowly thrusting to let Wooyoung get used to the girth. The deeper **he** went the more of a stretch it was, and small whimpers escaped between Wooyoung’s teeth as he panted. While the hands on his hips rubbed soothing circles into his skin, the other pair held Woo’s head up, San pressing light kisses into his hair and on his forehead.

“Doing so good, baby,” he muttered against Wooyoung’s sweat-covered skin. “Bet it feels good, huh?”

“ _Ngh_ … yeah,” Woo gasped out, panting as he felt **San** go deeper and deeper. It felt never-ending and _so fucking good_ , the sensation of being filled cooling the fire that had been consuming Wooyoung, electricity now running through his body. He could feel his own cock twitching between his legs, leaking precome and smearing it on his stomach.

Finally, Wooyoung felt **San** completely bottom out, a guttural groan coming from the **older** as **he** sheathed himself. They stayed like that for a moment, both of them catching their breaths while San murmured praise and promises into Woo’s hair. His body thrumming with excitement, Wooyoung clenched down purposefully and pushed back against **San**.

“Move,” he huffed, arching his back.

 **San** growled from behind Wooyoung, **his** fingers digging so tightly into Wooyoung’s skin he _knew_ there would be bruises. The **older** pulled out almost completely, the head of **his** cock catching on the rim before **he** slammed back in full-force, the motion making Wooyoung slip on the sheets.

“ _Fuck_!” he choked out, and before he could find his breath **San** was thrusting fast and hard into the younger.

Wooyoung’s lips were parted as he moaned wantonly, gasps and curses slipping in whenever he had the extra air in his lungs. **San** was ramming into his prostate almost every thrust, hard enough for static to appear in the corners of Woo’s vision. It was completely unlike anything San and he had ever done, and if this was the kind of fucking the other **Wooyoung** was _used_ to…

Well, no wonder **he** was in a bad mood these days.

“Fuck, Wooyoung,” San groaned, moving a hand to hold Woo’s chin as the other gripped his own cock. “You look so good getting fucked.”

“S-San…!” Wooyoung gasped out, flushing at the compliment.

“Does it feel good, hm? Getting fucked hard by your Hyung?”

“ _Aah_ \- y-yeah!”

“Tell him, then.”

Wooyoung whimpered, embarrassed. He tried to lower his head in the shame, but a hand twisted into the hair on the back of his head, yanking it backwards and forcing his back to arch more. He keened, wincing from the pull as tears pricked the corner of his eyes.

“Can’t even speak, Young-ah?” **San’s** voice growled from behind him, leaning over Wooyoung’s back. “Do you like my cock that much?”

“Oh, _fu_ \- yes, Hyung!”

 **San** chuckled darkly, leaning forward and slowing **his** pace. “Bet you thought about it a lot, huh?”

Wooyoung moaned, his mind hazy with want. **San’s** thrusts were slower, but still hit deep enough to punch the breath and moans from Woo. When he didn’t answer, **San** tugged harder on his hair, making his neck ache.

“I asked you a question, you little slut,” **he** snarled. “Or does cock just make you too dumb to think?”

 _Here lies Jung Wooyoung, whose soul left his body during a threesome with his boyfriend and another version of his boyfriend. A.K.A., the best sex of his life_ _™._

Wooyoung let out a high whine at the insult, his dick leaking even more against his stomach. “N-no,” he managed to rasp out. “’m sorry, Hyung.”

 **San** huffed. “Then answer me.”

“I-“ Wooyoung groaned as **San** aimed a thrust right at his prostate. “I-I did think about it!”

“But I bet you didn’t imagine this,” San said coolly, batting the **others** hand away to grab Wooyoung’s chin. “Didn’t think I’d want to share you, huh?”

“I don’t- _nngh_! I don’t know,” Woo whimpered, running his tongue along his dry lips.

“ _I_ didn’t think I would, to be honest,” San muttered, lowly as he leaned towards Wooyoung’s ear. “But then I thought about all the pretty noises you make when you’re getting fucked. And how much I wanna feel them around my cock.”

“ _Please_ ,” Woo whispered, gazing up at his lover. San pulled back to press a kiss right below his left eye.

“So polite,” he sighed, contentedly. “How could I say no?”

San leaned back on his heels, adjusting himself until his cock was at face-level with Wooyoung. He gave it a languid stroke, precome beading at the tip and making Wooyoung salivate, licking his lips on instinct. San chuckled lowly.

“All right, babe. I get it.”

San guided the head of his cock to Wooyoung’s lips, smearing the precome along them. Woo groaned, sticking his tongue out to run it along the flushed head before a particularly hard thrust from **San** caused the younger to lurch forward and force his lips around it. San moaned from above him, running a hand along the side of Wooyoung’s head.

Wooyoung took a deep breath through his nose, then hollowed his cheeks and sank further down on San’s cock. Unfortunately, the **other’s** death drip on his hips made his descent fairly shallow, forcing him to focus mostly on the sensitive head. He swirled the mixture of precome and spit in his mouth, running his tongue along the bottom of the head as he slurped.

“So fucking good,” San groaned, tangling both hands in the younger’s hair. He pulled back and out of Woo’s mouth, a line of the lewd mixture snapping and falling back against Wooyoung’s lips as he panted. “Want more?”

“Y-yeah,” Wooyoung gasped out, opening his mouth wide.

San smirked, tightening his grip in Woo’s hair. “Take a deep breath, then.”

Fuck.

Wooyoung inhaled through his nose just as San shoved his cock through his parted lips, plunging his dick in deeper and deeper until Wooyoung’s nose was pressed against San’s pelvis. He felt himself gag slightly, exhaling deeply and forcing himself to relax and breathe through his nose. He gurgled as he felt tears falling from the corners of his eyes, completely against his will.

“ _Aah_ , goddamn,” San moaned airily, his nails digging into Wooyoung’s scalp to hold him in place while the **other** fucked him from behind.

Wooyoung moaned deeply around the member, his eyes fluttering shut as his body succumbed to the pleasure and complete feeling of _fullness_. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and while he had sometimes wondered it would be like to be fucked from both ends, daydreams just didn’t compare.

San slowly pulled away until just the tip was in Wooyoung’s mouth, thumbs rubbing soothing circle. Wooyoung swallowed down the drool pooling in his mouth, distantly aware that some had already seeped out the sides and down his chin. San began to shallowly thrust back in, not quite hitting his throat but still filling Wooyoung’s mouth. The younger moaned, knowing that San could feel the vibrations as he flattened his tongue along the bottom.

Everything about what they were doing was so horrifically obscene to Wooyoung, and part of him wondered if he should be ashamed at how fucking turned on he was by it all. The room reeked of sex and sweat, the sound of lewd squelches and slurps along grunts, moans, and pants echoing off of the beige walls. And all of these things only served to make Wooyoung harder, if that was even possible. The debauchery of the entire situation was something he knew would make him blush and cover his face in shame in the future. But for now, the only thing he could focus on was how _good_ it all felt.

“I forgot how hot your mouth was,” San said breathlessly, giving a small laugh as he slowly bottomed out once more, holding Wooyoung’s head in place as he gagged. “So good at choking on it.”

Wooyoung whined, bucking his hips forward at the words. He could only muster raspy moans and pants at this point, his throat fucked raw. He was so close to coming, but he struggled to focus on the slight discomfort that came from deepthroating in order to bring himself back from the edge. Neither had said anything about Wooyoung being allowed to orgasm yet, and there was no way in Hell he was going to get kicked out before being filled up.

That was a fate worse than _death_.

… Probably.

Suddenly, **San** was pulling out completely, and Wooyoung whined at the loss. Had he done something wrong? San’s grip relaxed as he pulled most of the way out, his cock heavy on Woo’s tongue.

“Something wrong?” he asked, voice curious.

“Switch me.”

_What?_

Wooyoung looked up at San, whose brow arched as he pulled from Wooyoung’s mouth. The younger coughed slightly, taking the moment to gulp down deep breaths. His chin and lips were sticky with precome and drool, some of it having made trails down his throat. He sniffled, realizing that his cheeks were stained with tears he hadn’t even been aware of.

San sighed, letting his hands fall from Wooyoung. “I can’t guarantee I’ll be as willing to switch again, you know.”

“Fine with me,” **San** huffed, giving Wooyoung’s hip a final squeeze and causing a shiver to run down his body.

The two Sans shifted around the bed until they had taken each other’s places on either side of Wooyoung. He could hear San pouring lube out and slicking himself up while the **other** roughly grabbed his jaw, forcing the younger to look up at **him**. **San’s** chest was still heaving slightly, **his** body covered in a thin layer of sweat. **His** eyes, slightly obscured by **his** bangs sticking to **his** forehead, were narrowed and dark, but full of want.

“Hearing about how good your mouth feels,” **he** began, voice low, “reminded me of how much I wanted to shut you up and make you _choke_.”

“ _Hyung_ ,” Wooyoung moaned, trembling with excitement as he licked his lips. He didn’t have it in him to be cocky or bratty at this point; it was like his body was a string being pulled as tightly as possible, waiting for the moment he snapped. Every muscle in his body _ached_ at this point, pulled taut by the heat raging in his stomach and constant denial.

Finally, he could feel San grabbing his hips firmly and slowly entering him. Wooyoung’s eyes rolled back as he groaned, head held up only by **San’s** hand as the other bottomed out.

“You’re so wet and tight, babe,” San moaned, pressing down where the **other’s** fingers had been. “It’s pulling me in.”

“Like every hole was made to be fucked,” **San** murmured, **his** thumb sneaking past Woo’s lips. “A perfect little doll.”

And as degrading as it was, maybe being referred to simply as a doll made for fucking was something Wooyoung definitely needed to hear at this point. Like a disgusting, beautiful mixture of insulting and praising.

(Wooyoung was definitely a little fucked up but would anyone blame him at this point?)

As San began to thrust into him, deep but not as rough as the **other** , **San** squeezed **his** fingers and forced Wooyoung’s mouth open. His tongue lolled out from the pressure, his heart pounding and breaths loud. **San** guided **his** dick to Woo’s lips, smearing the precome and lube around his face, teasingly.

“Such a perfect little mouth,” **he** chuckled darkly. “You’d probably suck cock all day if you could, hm?”

Wooyoung couldn’t respond with the way **San** was holding his face, rubbing the head of **his** cock along his exposed tongue. But, a high whine escaped his throat, a shuddered breath following. **San** smirked, **his** hand releasing Wooyoung’s jaw and instead fisting a chunk of his hair.

“Open wide,” **he** growled, shoving **his** cock into the younger’s mouth. **He** immediately pushed all the way in, barely giving Wooyoung time to adjust and inhale through his nose. He gagged loudly, wincing as tears formed in his eyes as he tried to relax his throat. He heard **San** groan lowly above him and tug on his hair.

San soothing ran a hand along his side as he continued to fuck into the younger with slow, deep thrusts. “Relax, babe.”

Wooyoung exhaled shakily from his nose, focusing solely on not actually choking on the dick in his throat. It was difficult, however, and he could feel panic rising in his chest as he gurgled around it. He was about to tap against **San** or push **him** away, but the **older** pulled all the way out at that moment. Wooyoung gasped and sputtered for air, the mixture of precome and saliva oozing down his chin as he coughed.

“Feels just as good as your ass,” **San** sneered, panting. **He** paused as Wooyoung caught his breath, and as soon as his breathing slowed Woo was gazing up at **San** and opening his mouth wide; an invitation. **San** arched a brow, **his** smile wolfish as **his** free hand gripped the other side of Wooyoung’s hair.

 **He** set a steady pace as he began to properly fuck Wooyoung’s face. For the most part, **he** only shoved half of **his** length in at a time, moaning at the way Wooyoung suctioned his lips around the cock and hollowed his cheeks to create tightness. He shut his eyes, feeling the tears streaming down his face and drool pool out of the sides of his mouth. He had no doubt his voice- and the rest of his body, if he was being honest- would be completely wrecked the following day, but he couldn’t find it in him to care.

“Can’t believe how well you take cock,” **San** panted, shoving Wooyoung’s head into **his** pelvis and holding it, his throat constricting around the intrusion. “So fucking good, Young-ah.”

“You’re doing so well, baby,” San murmured, his hand sliding down Woo’s stomach and brushing against his weeping cock. “Do you think he’s earned a reward?”

 **San** hummed, considering the question while the other fondled Woo’s balls. Wooyoung moaned, eyes fluttering beneath his lids at the contact he was _finally_ receiving. **San** had continued **his** shallow thrusts, fingers pulling Woo’s hair hard enough to hurt.

“You’re probably gonna relent and give it to him anyway,” **he** finally stated, huffing. “Might as well let the little bitch come.”

Oh thank fucking _Jesus_.

“Like you aren’t getting close,” San scoffed breathlessly. Wooyoung noticed the way his thrusts were becoming more erratic and less controlled, but before he could really consider it there was a tight fist around his cock.

He moaned loudly around **San’s** dick, fingers fisting the sheets so hard it _hurt_. San was lazily stroking him, the glide made easy with the precome that had all-but soaked his cock. Wooyoung was almost 100% certain he had definitely died at this point, the overwhelming pleasure becoming too much for him to handle. He could feel the heat that had been simmering in his gut growing, the coals reigniting, his body _so close_ to release.

Wooyoung’s moans started to increase in volume and frequency, the sound reverberating in his mouth as his vision hazed over. He just wanted to come after all this time- he’d been waiting so long and been denied so much he wasn’t even sure if he even _could_ at this point.

 **San** was groaning louder and **his** grip on Wooyoung’s hair was tighter than ever, **his** thrusts pounding against Woo’s throat hard and frantically. **He** was close.

“ _Fuck_ \- can’t wait to come down your throat,” **he** gritted out between **his** teeth. When Wooyoung whined, **he** laughed. “Want it that badly, then?”

Fuck yes he did.

Wooyoung nodded as best as he could, moaning around **San’s** cock and sucking on it harder. The **older** cursed beneath **his** breath, hissing and shoving **his** cock to the back of Woo’s throat. At this point, Wooyoung’s gag reflex was so relaxed he barely noticed it- his throat fucked out to next month. But, he still swallowed around it, trying to get **San** to finally come.

“Fucking- _shit_!” **San** moaned, slamming Woo’s head against **his** body as **his** cock shot the salty release into Wooyoung’s throat. The younger was taken by surprise, coughing slightly as he desperately tried to breathe and swallow at the same time. One of his hands scrambled onto **San’s** bare thigh for purchase as he struggled.

 **San’s** cock finally stopped after a moment, twitching against the back of Woo’s throat as **he** sighed in ecstasy. **He** slowly pulled out, Wooyoung suckling the tip to milk it of every last drop before popping his lips off and gasping for air. San had slowed his thrusts, thankfully, giving Wooyoung a moment to focus on not suffocating to death.

Choking on cock. What a way to go.

Wooyoung cleared his throat as his head hung down, panting and sniffling as he relaxed. **San** had released **his** death grip on Wooyoung’s hair, instead gently rubbing the spots **he** had been tugging. Woo groaned, clenching down around San as he realized neither of them had come yet.

“Keep going,” he rasped out, slightly shocked at how wrecked his voice sounded. San said nothing, but began to slowly thrust into Wooyoung once more, picking up the pace and squeezing his fist around Woo’s dick. **San** huffed above him, resting on **his** heels and lifting Woo’s head up by his chin. Wooyoung dazedly met **his** eyes.

“Don’t think we’re done just yet,” **he** muttered lowly, face inches from Wooyoung’s. “I’m not quite done playing with you.”

Wooyoung groaned, his cock twitching at the implication as San aimed right at his prostate, ramming into it hard enough for stars to appear in his vision.

“Fuck!” Wooyoung cried, slowly regaining his voice. “S-San-ah!”

“Come on, baby,” he panted, flicking his wrist and twisting as he jerked the younger off. “Go ahead and come for us. You’ve been such a good boy.” His voice was strained as if he were holding himself back. Wooyoung knew his boyfriend always made it his mission to get the younger to orgasm first, so he relaxed his body, trying to lose himself in the sensations he had been doing his best to deny and ignore before.

And holy hell, did it feel incredible.

“ _Aah_ \- ha, oh _God_. D-don’t stop, Sannie.” Wooyoung’s moans were so much higher than normal, whimpers and babbled words seeping in between them. He was practically crying, mouth agape with nonstop words and whines.

“I’m so close, Woo,” San moaned, his nails digging crescents into the younger’s hip. “You’re so fucking tight around me.”

Wooyoung tried to respond, but was cut off when **San** shoved two of **his** fingers in his mouth, pressing down on his tongue.

“You’ve wanted to come so badly this whole time,” **he** said lowly. “What’s stopping you now?”

Wooyoung moaned wantonly around the digits, giving no fucks to the mess he was making around them and down his chin. Black spots started forming in his vision, and as San twisted his hand around the head of his cock light exploded all around him.

Wooyoung cried out a half-sob as he came, the thick white ropes landing messily on the sheets beneath him and his stomach. He belatedly realized he was clenching down on San, barely hearing the older over his own wailing and the blood pounding in his ears.

“ _Haa_ , oh fuck- _Wooyoung_!”

San gave one last, rough thrust against him, a drawn out moan escaping his lips. Wooyoung felt his lover’s release filling him up and his cock spasm against his inner walls. Woo was gasping for air, made easier once **San** slid **his** spit-slicked fingers from the younger’s mouth. San slowly pulled out, hissing from sensitivity and as soon as he had Wooyoung’s legs gave out. He collapsed onto the bed, distantly aware that he had landed in his own come. But he was too fucked out of his mind to give a shit at this point, his vision hazy and body thrumming with a pleasant afterglow.

San crept up alongside Wooyoung, sitting near the small of his back and pressing kisses along the knobs of his spine. Woo practically purred, eyes drooping heavily as the **other** gently ran **his** fingers through his hair.

“You did amazing, love,” San murmured on his shoulder, pressing a feather light kiss there. “Are you too worn out for anything else?”

Wooyoung considered saying “yes,” if only to get cuddles and be showered in kisses and praises. But, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to go another round. He was somewhat insatiable and very rarely did he want to stop after only one orgasm. Woo was certain it wore San out somewhat, but his boyfriend never complained and seemed more than happy to fulfill him in bed.

He blearily opened his eyes, fighting against the urge to melt into the bed and pass out. “No,” he murmured, slowly pushing himself up on his palms. “Just, ah… gimme a few minutes.”

 **San** huffed, but had a small grin on **his** face while the other grabbed Wooyoung and pulled his back against his chest. He had an arm wrapped loosely around his waist while the other carded through his hair.

“We can do whatever you want,” he murmured into the locks.

Wooyoung had to suppress a shudder and a moan at that statement. Before, his brain had been turned into mush by the two, unable to process anything other than the urging need to be touched and fucked out of his physical body. And sure, they had followed through on that need, but there was still a desire in Woo for more.

But what more did he want? Wooyoung considered a lot of things they could do or try. He didn’t know if this was a one-time thing or if **San** was going to frequent their bed more often, so Wooyoung knew he needed to get it out of his system. They could do the same thing as before (which had been amazing _holy fuck_ ), or try something else. Wooyoung could top one of them (it didn’t happen often as Woo enjoyed a good dicking, but still) or he could even watch one of the two top the other and find his place somewhere in _that_ mess. His mind was reeling with the decisions, knowing that they didn’t have the time or refractory periods for more than one.

And while those ideas were all _so tempting_ , Wooyoung felt a small part of himself whispering in the back of his mind. The part of him that had been screaming for _more_ the entire night, and the part that had sighed in relief when Wooyoung had been fucked at both ends. It was the part of Woo that craved the feeling of being filled to the brim until he couldn’t take anymore.

Wooyoung knew what he wanted- what he _needed_.

“I-I want…” he trailed off, feeling hesitant about his request. He didn’t know how they were going to react, and that scared him slightly. Would they deny him? Call him sick? Feel too timid about it? When he didn’t say anything immediately, **San** arched a brow and leaned in.

“Jung Wooyoung being shy about sex?” **he** scoffed. “Should we be concerned?”

San chuckled from behind him, the laugh reverberating through his back. “I’m sure he’s just intimidated or brain-dead after everything we-“

“I want both,” he blurted out, his pulse pounding in his chest and ears.

It was quiet for a moment before San nudged him. “I mean… that’s kind of the point? Neither of us were really thinking about sitting it out or just watching. U-unless- you wanted that?”

Wooyoung felt a small rise of frustration in his body as he pushed off of San, glancing between them. He didn’t want to have to say it directly, but with San being- well, _San_ \- it seemed like he would have to. He clenched the sheet to ground himself and pushed the words out, shutting his eyes to avoid their piercing gazes.

“I want both,” he reiterated, hunching his shoulders. “A-at… the same time.”

Dead silence. Wooyoung could only hear his thrashing heart, his body heating up in shame the longer the quiet dragged on. He was terrified to see the looks on their faces, but he opened his eyes anyway, gazing between them nervously.

It was almost funny, the looks on their twin faces. It was the same expression; wide eyes, lips slightly parted, eyebrows raised in incredulity. He now realized the reason they hadn’t said anything was because they both seemed to be suffering from disbelief, and maybe even shock that Wooyoung would even suggest such a thing. Finally, after a long moment, San spoke up.

“By ‘same time’, y-you mean…”

“At _once_?” **San** finished, almost breathless. “L-like, DP?!”

Wooyoung slowly nodded, feeling his cheeks heat up in an embarrassed flush. “Yeah.”

“Woo,” San said softly, his brow furrowing in concern, “that’s- it’s really- that could _hurt_ you.”

“It’s not like we haven’t done similar stuff before,” Wooyoung huffed, staring down his lover. “You’ve stuck your whole hand in me before- how is this any different?”

San opened and closed his mouth, almost like a fish, the start of words squeaking out of his mouth as he struggled to respond. It was funny, in a way. While that San stammered and tried to speak, the **other** spoke up.

“If that’s what you want,” **San** said quietly, “we can try it. But you absolutely _have_ to tell us if it hurts or something doesn’t feel right the moment it does.”

“I will.”

“I’m serious.” **San’s** eyes were hard on Woo, a slight frown on **his** face. “No “I can push through it” or “it’s not that bad” bullshit that I know you’d pull.”

“Promise that you’ll be honest,” San added. “That you _swear_ you’ll tell us if it isn’t okay.”

Wooyoung huffed, wanting to be obstinate and roll his eyes at their worries. But, he also knew they had a point; it was risky and if all three of them weren’t careful, Wooyoung could seriously get hurt. It wasn’t something for him to take lightly, even though he was confident both Sans would take care of him and go slow.

He nodded, then said, “I promise.”

San still seemed hesitant, biting the inside of his cheek. As he seemed to reconsider everything, however, **San** gently pushed Wooyoung onto his back and glanced at **his** alter.

“It’ll be fine,” **he** said confidently. **He** leaned over the side of the bed where the bottle of lube had fallen and passed it over to San. “Your turn to do the honors.”

San scoffed, rolling his eyes before snatching the bottle away. Wooyoung leaned up on his forearms, bending his knees and spreading his legs. He felt his heart quicken, a shiver running through his body as San sat between his legs. He glanced up, locking eyes with Wooyoung.

“Just relax,” he said softly, squirting the lube onto his fingers. “I’m gonna start with three, but let me know if I need to pull one out, okay?”

“Okay,” Wooyoung said, nodding. He watched San’s fingers disappear between his legs, then felt them nudging at his entrance. He sighed, relaxing his lower half as the fingers slowly entered him, sliding in alongside San’s come with ease. There wasn’t a burn, and barely a stretch as San dove in deeper. He waited for a moment when he was knuckles deep before scissoring all three fingers wide.

“Fuck,” San muttered, dark eyes glued to Wooyoung’s hole. “My come is leaking out of you.”

Wooyoung groaned- he could only imagine what it looked like as San used his own release to stretch him. He arched his back slightly as San slowly and carefully prepped him, the sounds loud around them. The **other** crawled across the bed to lie beside Wooyoung, head propped on **his** arm as **his** fingers glided along Woo’s sternum.

“You know,” **he** muttered, voice deep and husky, “even though it’s annoying how bratty and insatiable as you are, it’s also pretty fucking hot how easily you give in.”

Wooyoung huffed out a small laugh, glancing over at **San**. He wanted to ask the question burning in his mind, but also feared for the answer. Apparently **San** noticed Woo’s hesitance, arching a brow and smirking.

“You look like you wanna say something.”

Wooyoung parted his lips, hesitating. Then, quietly, “Is the other Wooyoung like this?”

Something akin to sadness flickered across **San’s** face only for a moment, almost unnoticeable to Woo. But before he could regret what he had said or apologize, **San** was grinning.

“He’s worse,” **he** scoffed. “He doesn’t submit as easily as you do. He bites back like a small dog.”

Wooyoung giggled, sighing deeply. He wanted to know about his **alter** , but he also knew it was still a sore subject for **San**. He decided to save it for later, when he wasn’t about to get fucked out of his mind and body.

San had slowed his fingers, pulling them all the way out and clearing his throat. “I’m adding another.”

Wooyoung took in a deep breath, bracing himself as San’s pinky slid in alongside his other fingers. He gasped, his hips bucking upwards and dick twitching in interest. San slowly moved deeper in, shallowly thrusting to let Wooyoung get used to the wide stretch. He let out small whimpers that sounded more like moans, the feeling of being stretched wide outweighing the minor pain. He felt San’s fingers move in more and more until his knuckles were pressed against Woo. After a few moments, Wooyoung could feel his body relaxing.

“You can move,” he groaned.

San nodded and began to thrust his fingers in and out, only slightly scissoring them to help Wooyoung’s body ready itself. Wooyoung could feel the four fingers going deeper as a part of San’s hand breached him, only adding to the stretch. He brushed against the bundle of nerves lightly, trying to keep Wooyoung pleased but not rile him up. Woo moaned all the same, the minor contact stirring his spent cock back to life.

As San stretched and prepped him, the **other** leaned down to suck on a nipple, biting down harshly and drawing a keen out of Wooyoung. **His** sucks and flicks were slow and unhurried, likely to distract Woo more than anything. He began to lose himself in the sensations, the reality of what was happening slowly descending on him and making his body tremble in excitement.

It was when San’s thumb slid in alongside the other fingers that Wooyoung cried out, gasping for air and arching his back off of the bed. Because sure- San had fisted him once before. But it had been a while, and Woo had come pretty quickly afterwards. Feeling it again and knowing there would be even _more_ made his blood feel like it was bursting into flames; ignited gasoline in his veins. He whimpered as San retracted most of his hand, the tips of the three fingers catching on his rim and scissoring wide.

“You feel pretty loose,” San said softly, though there was still uncertainty in his voice. “Do you want me to keep going?”

“I’m good,” Wooyoung panted, his body shuddering. “’m ready.”

San stared at him, but removed his fingers all the same, wiping them haphazardly on the sheets. “All right.”

 **San** was sitting up, tugging on Woo’s bicep to bring him into a sitting position. Wooyoung blinked, confused. Then, **he** was moving to sit behind Wooyoung and pulling him back-to-chest, legs on either side of the younger. Woo could feel **San’s** cock hardening against his back, but not completely. He reached a hand back, wrapping a hand around it and giving it a few strokes. **San** moaned airily, **his** fingers tightening on Wooyoung’s thighs. Wooyoung could feel the interested dick growing harder, wetness leaking out of the tip as **San** huffed in his ear. Woo turned his gaze to San, who was slowly stroking himself as he watched and _wow_. Woo hadn’t expected to enjoy that shit.

After a few more strokes, **San** pulled Wooyoung’s wrist away, **his** stiff cock nudging Wooyoung’s tailbone.

“We’ll do it like this,” **he** explained, glancing from Wooyoung to San. “We’ll start with my dick, then you can go inside.”

Oh fuck this was happening.

Wooyoung nodded frantically, feeling his breath shorten as he stared at San, who seemed tense. But before he could say anything else, **San** was grabbing his hips and lifting Wooyoung into **his** lap.

“Lift up your hips,” **he** muttered in his ear, and when Woo obeyed, **he** pressed the head of **his** cock to the ring of muscle. “You ready, Young-ah?”

“Y-yeah,” he breathed out. He slowly lowered himself onto the presented cock, sighing in content as it slid in with no resistance. The squelches from the excess amount of lube would’ve normally embarrassed Woo, but knowing how much he’d probably need for the next part dissipated any shame or shyness. He bottomed out on **San’s** cock, the two sharing deep breaths.

“You’re fucking loose,” **San** said with a laugh. “Can you even feel me?”

Wooyoung knew **he** was trying to lighten the mood- maybe even ease San’s worries, but Woo was almost offended at the statement anyway. He huffed, turning his head away petulantly. It was partially true as well; he could definitely feel **San** inside of him, but it wasn’t as intense as before. **San** placed **his** hands on the underside of Wooyoung’s thighs, pulling them apart and holding them in place. After a moment Woo glanced over at his boyfriend, heart beating fast and body sensitive.

“Come on.” His voice was quiet and alluring. His hole was clenching around **San’s** cock, obviously eager for the pressure of being filled. “ _Please_.”

San let out a shuddered breath, nodding and crawling over to the two. It took a moment for him to position himself comfortably, but once he was on his knees with his cock rubbing against Wooyoung’s balls, the younger groaned. San grabbed the lube bottle and dumped a decent amount around his hole and dick.

“You ready, baby?” San asked, his eyes on Woo’s as he rubbed the lube on his cock.

“Fuck yes,” the younger hissed out, his cock twitching in excitement. “Fill me up, Sannie.”

San groaned in the back of his throat, nodding and shifting his gaze downward and resting his hands on Woo’s knees. He inhaled deeply, pressing his cockhead against Wooyoung’s rim. He groaned, head lolling back against **San’s** shoulder as San pushed past the ring and-

_Holy fuck!_

Wooyoung gasped, feeling his whole body stiffen as San slowly, almost impossibly, eased alongside his **alter’s** cock. Both of them groaned, each tightening their grips on Wooyoung.

“Goddamn,” San breathed, almost a whisper. “It’s so fucking-“

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” **San** growled, digging **his** fingers into Wooyoung’s thighs.

Wooyoung felt like all the breath had left his lungs, his eyes screwed shut at the overwhelming stretch. There was definitely an undertone of pain, but he could barely notice it amidst the way his body was screaming at the fullness. He was taking short, rapid breaths through his nose, grinding his teeth as every muscle clenched.

“Woo- _Wooyoung_!” San called out through the ringing in his ears, voice carrying nervousness. “You need to breathe, babe. _Relax_.”

How could he possibly relax? It felt so good, but was too much at the same time. It was unlike anything Wooyoung had ever felt before- incredible and overwhelming at the same time. He couldn’t move or think or-

Suddenly, **San** bit down on his shoulder, hard. Wooyoung cried out, gasping for air as his eyes shot open, panting for breath as he broke through his daze.

“ _Breathe_ ,” **San** hissed through **his** teeth, still latched onto Wooyoung. “You’re gonna break our dicks off.”

Wooyoung let out a breathy laugh, eyes drooping as he came back down. He could feel his muscles release their tension and give way instead to the pleasure he was feeling. The feeling of fullness he had had earlier when being spit-roasted was nothing compared to this. It was like his body was being pulled apart to accommodate both Sans, but in the best way possible. It was _amazing_.

“There you go,” San praised, panting. “You doing okay?”

“Y-yeah.” Wooyoung felt his eyes droop, struggling to keep them open. “Feels good.”

“I’m gonna keep going, all right?”

Wooyoung nodded, and then San was pushing in deeper, drawing a high-pitched moan from Wooyoung.

“Fuc- _aah_ , oh my _God_ \- Sannie!” Wooyoung whimpered, one hand reaching behind him to clutch **San’s** hair as **he** pressed open-mouth kisses to the bite mark. His other hand found San’s forearm, clinging to his boyfriend as he panted. “D-don’t stop- _please_!”

“I gotcha,” he said softly, thumbs rubbing soothing circles. “Just relax, babe.”

Wooyoung wailed, trying his best to relax his lower half and not clench down on the two. It was hard, though; his body was screaming at him, unable to comprehend the feeling he was experiencing. It was like the sexiest electricity running through his body, a perfect combination of pleasure, pressure, and pain.

He heard San moan as he finally bottomed out, the two of the completely inside of Wooyoung. They were panting in tandem, sweat dripping down San’s face.

“Y-you can move,” Wooyoung mustered, his chest heaving and fingers tight on either of them. “I don’t know h-how long I’ll last.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t come already,” **San** teased, though it was hard to take **him** seriously considering how strained **he** sounded.

“W-want you two to…inside...” Wooyoung trailed off, his voice fading away against his will.

“All right,” San huffed, grinning. “We’re gonna move now.”

 **San’s** grip on Wooyoung’s thighs tightened, and before the younger had a moment to brace himself, he was being lifted up, then slammed back down.

Wooyoung probably should have been embarrassed by the cry that came from his mouth, but having both cocks slam into him at the same time was some kind of spiritual enlightenment. It was slow going, the way they would thrust into him, but the sensation lit up all of his nerve endings. He closed his eyes, he realized, but every time they rammed into his prostate Wooyoung saw thousands of galaxies and stars behind his eyelids. He couldn’t even recognize his voice anymore, hearing the distant sound of some other man crying and moaning unabashedly.

“F-fuck,” San gasped a half-moan. “I definitely won’t last long.”

Wooyoung didn’t know how much time had passed or how many thrusts the two had made, but he could feel an inferno in his gut, threatening to overtake him. His nails were digging into either of the men inside of him and he ground his teeth, whimpers and whines still seeping through them. His body was pulled tight, the string so close to snapping, or being burnt to a crisp by the pressure inside of him.

“God, it’s so good,” **San** groaned behind Woo. “You’d better come soon, Young-ah. We can’t hold out forever.”

Wooyoung was close. He could feel it. And he didn’t want them to have to suffer, waiting around on his release. It filled him with a warmth separate from the flaming coals inside, to know that the San he loved and the **San** from another time cared enough about his pleasure to put up with this.

Strange. Wooyoung evidently got emotional when he was being fucked out of the solar system. Who knew?

“Come on, babe,” San moaned, leaning down to run his lips along Woo’s collarbone. Their thrusts were growing erratic and weaker, struggling to keep up with their original pace. “You’ll feel so good if you come.”

He began to bite and suck marks onto Wooyoung’s sweat-slicked skin, causing the younger to keen and wail. He could feel the tears running down his cheeks, unable to control them or stop; his body’s natural response to the pleasure he was feeling. And it was only growing, the heat spreading through his body as pressure built up low in his gut and balls. His cock was weeping, flushed red and so sensitive. He could feel his orgasm hurtling towards him now.

“I-I-I’m-!” He tried to warn either of them, through stutters and his voice cracking.

And then it hit him.

Sparks shot through every vein and muscle- every part of his body. Light filled his vision like a supernova as his body convulsed, unable to process the immense pleasure he was feeling. He could feel his come shooting out along his stomach, his chest, even his chin. Every muscle tensed as though he had been electrocuted, pulled taut from the force of his orgasm. It was never-ending, running along his body in waves.

It was like having all of his sore muscles massaged, back when he used to dance with the others, a scalding shower soothing his ache in a painful-pleasure. It was like the first time he had ever explored his body, adolescent hand around his dick and a finger inside of him, pleasure for the first time. It was like the adrenaline rush of traveling through the gate into another world, another timeline, his body alight with energy and excitement.

It was like all of those things, but in a physical form, shooting pleasure through his body like an adrenaline shot. It was everything, yet indescribable. 

And then, as quickly as it had happened, it stopped. Wooyoung’s vision went black, his body slowly descending from its ultimate high. He lay in a warm darkness, his body languid and thrumming with the remnants of the orgasm.

Suddenly, he felt a hand cupping his face, tapping and shaking him. He hummed as much as his wrecked throat would let him, and then he was aware of the voices.

“Holy fuck- Woo, _wake up_.”

“Just give him a second.”

“It’s been a whole-ass minute! Did we fucking kill him?”

Wooyoung huffed out the lightest laugh, still unable to open his eyes. He tried to say something, but all that came out was a mumble.

“Can you hear us, Woo? Fuck- _please_ open your eyes.”

Ugh.

Wooyoung put all of his remaining strength into lifting his heavy eyelids, the lights of the room slightly blinding him. Both Sans were leaning over him, one considerably more fear-stricken- he had to be Woo’s- than the **other** , his brow furrowed and eyes wide with panic. The **other** looked concerned, but was definitely more relaxed. When he opened his eyes, they both relaxed.

“Oh my God, are you okay?” San asked, cupping Wooyoung’s face with both hands. “You passed out, babe.”

“How long?” he muttered, moving to sit up.

“Just a minute or two,” **San** replied, placing a hand beneath his shoulders.

Jesus. Wooyoung had never passed out from an orgasm before. Then again, he wasn’t sure if he had ever done anything as extreme as what they had. He glanced between them, sleepily, worried they hadn’t been able to finish. But as he sat up, he winced, suddenly feeling the mess between his legs seeping out.

“Ngh,” he whimpered, his hole trying to clench down on the come leaking from him. “Y-you two…?”

“You clenched down really hard,” **San** scoffed, rubbing Wooyoung’s shoulders. “It took us a second to realize you were out, though.”

“I was so fucking scared,” San laughed, breathlessly as he leaned to peck Woo on the forehead.

“Felt… good,” Woo mumbled, unable to process any words more than one syllable.

San chuckled, nuzzling into his boyfriend. “I’m glad.”

The **other** nudged him, gesturing elsewhere with **his** head. “Stay with him. I’ll get ‘im cleaned up.”

“You sure?” San asked softly, but his hands tightened on Woo. “I can-“

“It’s fine, really.” **San** smiled at **his** alter, then down at Wooyoung. “He’s yours to take care of.”

The statement made Wooyoung’s heart clench slightly, but before he could argue **San** was moving off of the bed to the joined bathroom. San gently pushed Wooyoung onto his back, following him down.

“Just rest, love,” he said softly, lying on his side. Wooyoung curled into his chest, shutting his eyes and lazily draping an arm over him. “You did so well today. You’re so amazing.”

“Love you,” Wooyoung murmured, sighing contentedly. San chuckled, kissing Woo’s dark hair.

“I love you, too,” he whispered, tugging the younger closer. “So fucking much.”

Wooyoung hummed, pleased as he smiled. He began to doze, occasionally stirring at the two quietly spoke or as **San** cleaned him up. He winced as the **other** wiped him down, lower half still sensitive. **San** softly apologized, pressing a kiss to Wooyoung’s thigh. As he began to fall asleep once more, he heard their voices.

“Come on.”

“I… shouldn’t.”

“It’s okay, you know. He won’t mind.”

There was a pause, then Wooyoung felt a body press against his back, light kisses trailing along his shoulder blades. He knew this was something they’d have to talk about, whether to deny it’s happening or keep it a secret, or discuss it amongst themselves or even with **Wooyoung**. It was complicated, and there was a chance it could become a problem or cause issues.

But for now, Wooyoung simply shut his eyes, basking in the affections of the two and the heavenly afterglow of his body.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW that was wild. Would you believe it was only supposed to be around 10k? Whoopsie!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://lovely-umbrella.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter @lovelyumbrella!


End file.
